Goodbye
by sazyanaita
Summary: Harus berapa kali aku mengucap selamat tinggal? JackGlen Fanfiction. Slash. Romance. Angst. Warning Inside. Read and Review?


**Pandora Heart © Jun Mochizuki**

Warning : AU. OOC. Slash. Boy's Love. Angst. Romance. JackGlen. GlenLacie. Plotless. Maju-mundur.

.

.

.

_How many times do I need to say goodbye to the __**you**__ of that time? - Kimi no Kakera, Kousuke Atari._

_._

_._

_Goodbye_

_Pandora Hearts Fanfiction_

_© tasyatazzu - 2012_

_._

_._

Dentang bel di ujung menara, sorak riuh bahagia, tepuk tangan, hembus angin yang menerbangkan bunga-bunga warna-warni, langit biru, musim semi.

Jari-jari yang bertautan, senyum lebar, rona merah di pipi.

Satu buket bunga dilempar, lompat dari satu tangan ke tangan lain, mendarat di tanah.

Di depan kaki.

"Jack!"

Pemilik sepasang mata merah memekik senang. Ia melirik si Rambut Hitam yang miskin ekspresi. Satu anggukan singkat dan ia lalu mengangkat gaun putih bersihnya, berlari menuju satu pohon besar di dekat gerbang gereja.

"Jack! Kau datang!"

Tersenyum tipis—_b__erusaha_ terlihat bahagia, "Ya, tentu saja, Lace. Aku bisa habis dihajar Glen kalau sampai tidak datang hari ini."

Kikik geli meluncur dari bibir tipis kemerahan. "Bukan Glen yang akan menghajarmu, Jack, tapi aku. Aku yang akan menghabisimu dan memperbudakmu kalau sampai hari ini kau tidak datang," ancam Lacie, menaruh telunjuk kanannya di dada Jack. Senyum lebar jahil menghiasi wajah.

"Uh-_wow_, jangan begitu, Lace. Aku sudah cukup diperbudak oleh Break karena tidak datang di acara minum tehnya," Jack _nyengir_ sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menyerah.

_Menyerah. Menyerah. Berhenti._

Tanpa peringatan, Lacie menggamit lengan Jack dan menariknya ke arah kerumunan.

"Hei! Tunggu, Lace!"

Lacie berbalik, menatap Jack. "Ayo, beri salam pada Glen."

.

.

.

_"Menikah?"_

_Satu anggukan kecil._

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Menikah, Jack. Apalagi? Mengucap janji setia satu sama lain di hadapan Tuhan."_

_"...kenapa kamu mengatakan itu seolah itu adalah hal biasa."_

_"..."_

_Jack mendudukan dirinya, mengurut dahi._

_"Kenapa baru sekarang"_

_"...eh?"_

_"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru dua bulan sebelum hari pernikahan? Kenapa tidak sejak awal kau bilang kalau kau _sudah_ punya orang lain? Kenapa?" raung Jack, mengguncang bahu kecil di hadapannya, menahan panas di sudut mata._

_"...maaf...Jack." Rambut hitamnya menutupi kedua mata ketika ia menunduk dan bergetar._

_"...maaf."_

_._

_._

_._

"Glen!"

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menoleh lalu tersenyum. Tipis. Bahagia. Khas seorang Baskerville ketika mereka sedang senang. Senyum yang bisa disalahartikan sebagai senyum sinis dan mengejek. Senyum yang arti sesungguhnya hanya Lacie dan Jack yang tahu.

"Lacie, kau dicari oleh tamu undangan. Dan, halo, Jack."

"Hai, Glen. Um, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Lacie."

"Terima kasih."

"Sudah kubilang, Jack pasti datang. Kenapa sih kau tidak percaya, Glen?" tanya Lacie.

"Glen bilang aku tidak akan datang?" giliran Jack yang bertanya. Lacie mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, Jack. Makanya kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

Jack tertawa renyah. "Jangan gila, Glen. Sahabat macam apa yang tidak datang ke pernikahan sahabatnya?"

.

.

.

_"Siapa calonnya?"_

_"...kau tahu."_

_Jack beringsut. "...dia?"_

_Lagi-lagi, satu anggukan kecil._

_"__Wow, dan lihatlah, dua orang terdekatku menikah. Wow."_

_"...lupakan aku, Jack."_

_Mata biru itu berputar di rongganya masing-masing. "Dan setelah semua yang kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu. Hahaha. Gampang sekali."_

_"Lupakan aku, Jack. Kau tahu sendiri, hubungan ini tidak akan pernah ada ujungnya."_

_"Ya ya ya. Hahaha, siapa yang dulu akhirnya mengejarku dan menyatakan cinta. Semudah itu hilang-_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Jack! Kamu! Dia dicalonkan oleh orang tuaku! Hanya kamu, Jack! Hanya...sial. Sial. Kenapa? Kenapa, Jack? Kenapa?"_

.

.

.

_kenapa** semua** **harus** **berakhir** seperti ini._

.

.

.

"Memang, Jack Vessalius adalah sahabat yang paaaaaaaling baik! Betul, Glen?" Lacie meminta dukungan. Glen hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban, sementara Jack menggaruk kepalanya sembari tersenyum bodoh. "Ah, kalian ngobrol-ngobrol saja dulu, aku mau menyapa teman-temanku," lanjutnya sambil lalu, meninggalkan Glen dan Jack berdua saja.

Sunyi sempat menggantung malas di antara keduanya, mencoba menyusun kata-kata di belakang mulut, mencoba mencari cara keluar dari semua ini. Bola mata melirik-lirik, mencari satu alasan untuk pergi dari kecanggungan luar biasa ini.

"Jack," akhirnya Glen angkat suara.

"Ya?"

"Aku sungguh berpikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Begitu?"

Glen mengangguk kecil. Mata ungu yang lima menit lalu berkilau bahagia kini redup, seolah separuh cahayanya habis terbakar.

"Tadinya aku tidak mau datang," Jack menggantung kalimatnya, melirik Glen yang menunduk semakin dalam, "karena semua ini terlalu gila dan terlalu tiba-tiba dan menyakitkan, kau tahu?"

Glen tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tidak _mau_ menjawab.

"Kalau Lacie tidak mengancam akan mengobrak-abrik apartemenku dan membuat aku diusir, mungkin aku tidak akan datang. Kalau Break tidak mengancam akan menyuruhku pergi ke pesisir pantai hanya untuk mencari kepiting salju kesukaannya, mungkin aku tidak akan datang. Kalau Oz tidak ribut tadi pagi, menyeretku dari kasur, mungkin aku tidak akan datang.

"Kalau aku tidak terlalu _jatuh_ untukmu, mungkin aku tidak akan datang."

"Tapi kau datang, Jack."

Jack mengangguk. "Tatap mataku, Glen," perintahnya. Baskerville berambut hitam legam itu mendongak, melihat manik biru yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Ingat bahwa kita adalah sahabat."

Glen mengangguk.

"Ingat bahwa kita adalah teman dekat, rekan, saudara."

Glen mengangguk, lagi.

"Dan ingat bahwa semua kisah dan rasa di antara itu tidak pernah ada."

"Tidak."

"Glen!"

"Tidak! Jack. Tidak. Semua cerita itu _ada_. Semua rasa itu _nyata_, Jack Vessalius. Aku mencintaimu, dan itu benar adanya. Lacie tahu. Dia mengerti. Dia lebih dari sekedar paham bahwa pernikahan ini hanya formalitas belaka."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tolak saja?" Jack hampir tidak bisa menjaga volume suaranya. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan sejujurnya bahwa kau, Glen Baskerville, mencintai aku, Jack Vessalius, dan bukannya Lacie?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Jack, aku..."

.

.

.

_aku terlalu_ _mencintai**mu.**_

__.

.

.

Jack menghela napas. Lelah. Tentang semuanya. "Aku mengerti, Glen. Sudahlah."

"Maaf."

Jack menempelkan dahinya di puncak kepala Glen. Sudah terlalu banyak maaf yang ia dengar, terlalu banyak air mata mengalir tidak terlihat, terlalu banyak luka di kedua belah pihak. Ia lelah, sungguh.

"Ya. Tentu. Tapi, semua ini gila. Bagiku, bagimu. Bagi Lacie juga."

.

.

.

"Jadi, selamat tinggal, Glen."

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fanfic pertama di fandom PH dan isinya malah slash JackGlen begini. Ah, maaf semua. Padahal lagi ujian, padahal ujian sistem 8 sks, padahal...

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review, please?

regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
